Character Equipment
While most combat situations may occur on the Road with Vehicles, a Character On Foot can also be equipped to survive an Engagement, there is often situations on the Road when Environmental Hazards, Darkness, and a host of other situations where specialized Equipment is more important that what gun you have. Equipment There are numerous items that a Character can be equipped with, and each item has its own uses to the Character. A Character can carry any equipment they are allowed to carry from the list below, but the total weight of their Equipment and Sidearms must not exceed the Pedestrians Weight and adds to their total Weight when on a Vehicle. A Character cannot stack identical items together to increase their benefits, only one item of each type can be used at a time. Gas Mask While many Toxic Chemical Clouds can be absorbed through the skin a Character can suffer from problems when surrounded by Smoke and other similar Hazards, the use of a Gas Mask can prevent the Character from Choking or even dying in a Cloud of Smoke or Toxic Agents. Gas Resistance: +1 Weight: 1 Cost: $100 A Character that is equipped with a Gas Mask need not make resistance rolls when exposed to Smoke, and gains a +1 to their Toxic Gas Resistance. Rad Suit The US is littered with Clouds of Radiation from Nuclear Tests, breached reactors, and Toxic Waste endlessly dumped into caves around the country. A Character Wearing a Rad Suit is protected from the dangers these environments pose. Rad Resistance: +1 Weight: 5 Cost: $500 A Character Wearing a Rad Suit is completely protected from Radiation Hazards unless they take damage in an Engagement in which case they gain a +1 to their Radiation Resistance. Body Armour While Vehicles are well protected with plated Bodywork and the like a Character on the road can often feel exposed. a Character can wear a suit of Armour to increase their odds of survival on the road. Armour: +1 Weight: 16 Cost: $1,000 Med Kit Characters are at constant risk of suffering an Injury on the Road during an Engagement, the use of Med Kits can help to keep Characters alive in the field. A Character may use a Med Kit on another Character when they are in the same Space and requires a Shoot action to use and cannot be combined with any other action. Healing: +1 Shots: 6 Weight: 15 Reload Cost: $400 Cost: $500 When used the Kit expends 1 Shot and the Character rolls a D6 and adds +1 if they roll more than the number of Wounds suffered by the patient then a single Wound is restored. (E.g. Mike runs over to his Gang leader who is down 3 Wounds, he gets out his kit and begins healing him, he rolls a D6+1 and scores a 4 on the die making a total of 5, so the Gang Leader is healed 1 Wound. If Mike rolled a 2 or 1 then he would not heal any wounds as a Draw or Fail does nothing.) Tool Kit Vehicles are very effective on the Road and can make the difference if they are still running at the pivotal moment, but a car with no brakes, or a burst tire is not going to change the game unless the Character can get it going again. Repair: +1 Shots: 6 Weight: 15 Reload Cost: $500 Cost: $750 When used the Tool Kit expends 1 Shot and the Character Rolls a D6 and adds +1, if they roll greater than the Critical Result they are trying to repair then they get the system working again, a Draw or Failure results in no progress. An Engine Critical of a 6 (Explodes) cannot be repaired in this way. Pattern Mine Pack Laying Mines can make a Big difference to a Vehicle under pursuit, and Characters can Deploy Mines on the Ground without needing a special Layer to do so. A Character can Carry a set of Pattern Mines and Deploy them on the Road in the same manner as a Car would, placing a Mine Counter across 2 Spaces side by side. Damage: +3HE Shots: 1 Weight: 15 Cost: $250 The Character must Declare a Shoot and Move action and move from their current space to a New one, as they do the Mines are placed in the Space the occupied before the move Began and the Space to the left or right (Players Choice). Spike Pack While laying MInes is very effective some Characters prefer to lay more persistent Traps that can affect several vehicles, such as a convoy heading their way. Damage: See Passives Shots: 1 Weight: 5 Cost: $10 Spike Packs are depoyed in the same manner as Pattern Mine Packs Above. Fire Extinguisher While Fires are very common in Road Combat (Especially when Napalm is used), few people try to fight them, but a Character with a Fire Extinguisher can put out Vehicle, Character, and Road Fires by making a Shoot action. Range: 1 Shots: 3 Weight: 5 Cost: $50 When used on a Burning Vehicle, Character, or Space the Extinguisher eliminates a single Fire with each Shoot action without a roll. Torch Fighting on the Road is hazardous enough as it is and at Night it only gets worse for Characters on Foot, and some prefer to have some source of light handy in those situations. Range: 4 Weight: 1 Cost: $25 When used a Torch illuminates 4 Spaces ahead of the Character in a 2 Lane wide Corridor (Range rulers width). a Character using a Torch at night is an easy target and rolls to hit the Character gain a +1 To Hit. (See Night). Weapon Stand While a Character can carry a Light Weight Weapon they are cumbersome and often lack enough accuracy to make them useful for an extended period, some Characters use Stands that allow them to Deploy a Light Weight Weapon on the Road and man it effectively without lugging it around. Accuracy: +1 Weight: 10 Cost: $500 When used the Weapon Stand provides an Accuracy bonus to the weapon for the steady mounting it is attached to. Plated Shield Used by Police Forces before the Government Collapsed these Shields are large Panels of Steel that are designed to be moved into place and Deployed as a mobile cover unit, when a Character is carrying one they can benefit from some protection, but these Sheilds are most effective when Deployed. Armour: +1 Weight: 50 Cost: $750 While Carried by a Character the Shield provides its protection to the Character Front Facing only (Determined by Miniatures Facing). Once Deployed a Single Character can Take Cover in the Shield and gains +1 Armour from all attacks directed at them. A Character carrying the Shield cannot make any Shoot Actions other than Deploying the Shield, once Deployed the Character may use any Shoot action they wish, or declare a Shoot Action to Pick up the Shield. Hack Deck While some Characters are happy to have a small computer implanted into their head (especially in a safe PZ Clinic) there are some who would rather not have some 'so called' Doctor cut them open and put some junk in their head. Weight: 5 Cost: $3,000 A Portable Hacking Deck can be used along with Software to make hack attempts against enemy Vehicles, Robots, Drones, etc. these Decks work in the same manner as 'The Plug' making it possible to use them in the field without Implants. Goggles Most of the time the bright sun is particularly uncomfortable and sometimes even intense UV Radiation can be very harmful to a Characters Eyes, Goggles provide protection from such dangers and can even come in very stylish Shades or Visors to protect the Character from the Sun. Weight: 1 Cost: $100 A Character wearing Goggles is completely protected from any Eye Damage that results from UV exposure, but will not protect the Character from Radiation Damage. Scope Some Character prefer to have Sidearms that are more accurate at range, by fitting a Scope to their weapon they can gain a bonus to Shots taken at range. Accuracy: +1 Min Range: 3 Spaces Weight: +1 Cost: $500 When a Sidearm is fitted with a Scope it is able to hit targets more effectively at high ranges, the Scope only adds its Accuracy bonus when the Target is at least 3 Spaces (24cm) away or higher. Smoke Grenades The use of Smoke Grenades dates back for hundreds of years, these Grenades are designed to create a dense cloud of smoke to obscure a target area, when used these Grenades lay a Smoke Marker at the location Struck. Range: 3 Accuracy: -2 Weight: 1 Cost: $10 Throwing a Grenade requires a Shoot Action and a To Hit roll as normal for ranged weapons, if the Grenade Hits the target location it deploys its smoke normally, if the roll is a miss then place the Spin template over the target area and roll 2D6 to determine which direction they Grenade went, then Place the Smoke Marker 1 Space (8cm) from the target area in the direction indicated. HE Grenades Using Explosive Grenades is a great way to clear areas of enemies in on foot situations, these sorts of Grenade are often built by Arms manufacturers but anyone with a modicum of Chemistry knowledge can make a thrown explosive. Range: 3 Accuracy: -2 Damage: +3HE Weight: 1 Cost: $250 Throwing a Grenade requires a Shoot Action and a To Hit roll as normal for ranged weapons, if the Grenade Hits the target location it Explodes normally, if the roll is a miss the Grenade is considered to have exploded safely or turned out to be a Dud and no damage is caused to the Target. if the Grenade Hits then place an Explosion Marker at the Target area, any Characters or Vehicles within the Marker take Damage from the Grenade normally, place the Spin Template over the Explosion Marker, any Vehicle or Character within the inner area of the Template are hit by shrapnel and flames and take damage equal to the Die result without the +3. See Also Sidearms Character Design Index